


Submission

by FuryRed



Series: Genosha Prison Blues [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Erik is Evil, M/M, Poor Charles, Possessive Erik, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed
Summary: Charles didn’t belong in prison- literally, he really didn’t. Accused of a crime he didn’t commit, Charles unfortunately found himself held captive in the world’s most formidable mutant prison- a place where even his telepathy wouldn’t be able to save him.The situation would be bad enough, but to make matters worse it turned out that the man who essentially ran the prison- an experienced criminal by the name of Erik Lehnsherr- had a habit of doing whatever was necessary to get what he wanted, and it just so happened that the thing he decided he wanted most… was Charles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deeranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/gifts).



> As requested- an evil Erik, making Charles his bitch in prison. Enjoy!

 

 

In theory, a prison should be one of the safest places you could be. Okay, so chances were if you were locked up in such a place you were likely to be surrounded by all manner of nefarious characters, but there were guards to protect you, secure walls, measures in place to prevent anything _untoward_ from happening, right? … _Right??_

Charles tried to remind himself of this fact as he walked briskly down one of the hallway of one of the cellblocks, looking for any sort of safe haven in such a dangerous place. His eyes flicked nervously across the room as he quickened his pace, hurrying past the open cells of several inmates- many of which watched him with varying levels of interest. None of them made a move towards him though- it was like they knew he was already marked; as if a claim had been staked on him from the first day he had entered the prison.

It was all Raven’s fault, really. All his life Charles had been looking out for his sister- happy to do anything required in order to keep her safe- he’d just never imagined that one day it would come to this…

Fraud. Fucking fraud! It was insulting really- Charles was, or had been, a respected and notable professor, but now in the eyes of the law he was nothing more than a common criminal. And, to make matters worse, Raven was the one who’d committed the actual crime, but Charles couldn’t deal with the idea of his sister being locked up for God-knows-how-long so he’d taken the fall instead.

Charles thought it would be the better choice, or at least he’d thought he’d be able to use his telepathy to ensure a lenient sentence- he just hadn’t counted on the prosecutors figuring out he was a mutant, blocking his ability with a suppressant, and eventually dumping him in the world’s most notorious mutant prison- a place where the very walls of the building rendered the powers of anyone inside obsolete, meaning that Charles would have to rely on nothing more than his wits if he wanted to get out alive.

Still, he hadn’t panicked at first- even when he wasn’t using his telepathy Charles was accustomed to getting what he wanted thanks to his charm and charisma alone, so he was sure he could cope. However, not long after arriving at the prison Charles had quickly realised that this wasn’t the sort of environment where you could persuade someone with nothing more than a warm smile or- perish the thought- pure logic and reason. No, life in prison was harsher- a stark and visceral place, where power was won through displays of aggression and dominance, and the weak were nothing more than property.

It had started with just a feeling at first. From the moment he’d arrived at the prison Charles had felt eyes on him, which was to be expected really, but it felt like more than just the usual look of appraisal from his new cellmates- there was something hidden in that gaze; an intense and certain hunger that made Charles’ skin prickle uncomfortably.

It took a full day for Charles to locate the source of the scrutiny. He’d been sitting quietly by himself in the yard, reading a book and occasionally glancing over at the nearby chess table- wanting desperately to play but not really wishing to engage with anyone at this stage. Eventually Charles had torn his attention away from the game, turning to glance briefly at the opposite end of the yard where numerous inmates were working out using the various items of gym equipment, and that’s when he saw him.

The man was staring straight over at Charles- sitting on a weight bench but not moving, simply leaning forward with his hands on his knees, eyes locked on Charles’ face. Initially Charles wondered if it could be someone else the man was focused on, turning to look behind himself briefly for confirmation, but there was no one there and when Charles looked back the man’s gaze was still completely unwavering.

Charles tried his best to ignore the man’s intense stare- the way his eyes seemed to rake over Charles’ body and burrow into his very soul- but such things were hard to discount, particularly as the staring continued for the next several days.

By the time a week had passed Charles was feeling beyond uneasy. He was sitting in the cafeteria, mindlessly prodding at the grey goop that was supposed to be food as, out of the corner of his eye, he felt the eyes of that man on him, as they always were. By all accounts being in prison hadn’t really been as bad as Charles had feared- for the most part he’d just been left to his own devices, which meant he’d spent most days by himself just reading, but then he’d learnt of the reason _why_ his other inmates were so uninterested in bothering him…

That man- the one who’d been watching Charles since the day he’d arrived- was, by all accounts, the man in charge inside the prison walls. Erik Lehnsherr had been resident at the prison for three years now, and in that time he’d quickly established dominance by way of violence, manipulation, and smuggling contraband. He ran the prison with an iron fist, using his influence with both the guards and the prisoners to ensure that things operated to his liking, and he always got what he wanted.

Only problem was, now he wanted Charles.

Charles had almost choked on his lunch when someone had finally told him the news- that he was the current focus of Erik’s sole and undivided attention, and that Erik’s intentions towards him were likely to be distinctly _tactile_ in nature. Apparently it had come as a bit of a surprise to everyone- Erik had never shown much interest in any of the other prisoners in that way before- but for some reason he had taken a shine to Charles, and prison dynamic dictated that Erik would do whatever he deemed necessary in order to get what he wanted, and to ensure the other prisoners knew that he wasn’t one to be refused.

The following day, Charles was finally given a very real demonstration into what prison life was actually like. He’d been in the communal showers, getting clean in a rush even though he was mercifully alone- at least to begin with. Charles had just finished washing and was slipping back into his prison clothes when he’d had that sense again- the feeling of being watched.

Turning around, Charles let out an involuntary noise of surprise as he saw Erik leaning against the doorway watching him. Immediately Charles felt a slight panic seize him, causing him to briskly do up the last few buttons of his shirt with slightly trembling hands as he watched Erik and waited for him to make his intentions known.

“I don’t suppose if I just asked you to come to my cell with me, you’d do so willingly?” Erik enquired, eyes roving in an assessment of Charles as he spoke.

“What do you mean? What for?” Charles responded somewhat cluelessly, and with a small amount of desperate hope. Erik couldn’t really be suggesting what Charles thought he was suggesting, could he?

The extremely wide and salacious grin Erik flashed him pretty much confirmed Charles’ suspicions straight away.

“You’re cute”, Erik said eventually. “Which means that, in a place like this, you’re liable to get picked off by one of the other inmates at any moment. Fortunately though you have someone on your side… me. I’ll protect you”.

A nervous feeling was developing in pit of Charles’ stomach- a swell of dread that travelled up through his throat and made his mouth dry.

“And… And what would you ask of me, in return for your protection?”

There it was again- the impossibly large grin that caused Charles to back up a few places across the room.

“I think you know what I want, Charles…” Erik replied, matching Charles’ retreat with some steps forward of his own.

“I don’t suppose it would matter to you if I said I wasn’t interested?”

“No, Charles- that’s not really how things work around here”.

Charles continued to withdraw from Erik, retreating further across the room until his back bumped against the wall- shirt pressing up against the wet tiles and dampening as a result as he practically flattened himself against the wall in an attempt to avoid Erik’s advances.

It wasn’t working though. Erik continued to move towards Charles- his expression set and determined, his eyes lustful and wanton, until eventually he was stood just inches in front of Charles- staring down at him as he moved to stake his claim.

Charles was trembling- feeling cold from where his back was flush against the tiles, feeling scared from where he was held captive in Erik’s gaze, but to begin with it at least didn’t seem like Erik was intending to hurt him. Erik’s eyes flicked down, focusing on Charles’ lips which made Charles flinch slightly- wondering if what he was imagining could be right; that Erik was actually going to try and kiss him, of all things.

Erik leaned closer- using his hands to press Charles’ shoulders against the wall, keeping him in place as he brought his mouth down to touch Charles’ lips, getting centimetres away from the moment of impact until…

Charles jerked his leg up abruptly until he connected with Erik’s crotch- slamming his knee into Erik’s groin with a satisfying thud, hearing Erik let out a grunt as he doubled-over before Charles gave him a shove for good measure; pushing past Erik and beginning to run from the room.

 

 

 

It was a good couple of minutes before Erik felt ready to move again. He remained kneeling on the floor, breath laboured as pain throbbed through him- dulled only slightly by a steadily rising anger…

Perhaps Erik should have seen it coming. Fear was known to be a great measure of persuasion when it came to making people obey, but there were always those who were determined to resist- who wouldn’t be so willing to just give up without a fight. Erik kind of liked the fact that Charles seemed to be one of these kinds of people- it would be so much more fun to break him.

When the pain had subsided somewhat Erik got up from his knees and left the shower room, heading back towards the cellblock in the direction he was sure Charles had gone in. A quick exchanged glance with a couple of the inmates confirmed Erik’s suspicions, as well as the small puddles of water that trailed along the floor ahead of him like a path for Erik to follow.

“CHARLESSSSSSS”, Erik roared, his voice echoing down the corridor. The sound caused a few of the inmates to retreat to their cells, clearly familiar with Erik’s wrath by now, but many remained watching the scene including a few of the guards, though none of them made any move to intervene.

When Erik found Charles he was hiding inside a nearby storage room, though he still seemed as resilient and determined as ever.

“You realise this is pointless?” Erik asked casually, watching as Charles backed further across the room whilst brandishing what appeared to be a metal spoon in Erik’s direction. “You know I’m going to take you, so you might as well just give in to me”.

“That will never happen”, Charles spat out bitterly, gesturing the spoon with shaking hands.

A brief flicker of frustration passed over Erik- if he had access to his powers he would be able to just rip the spoon out of Charles’ hands with a mere flick of his fingers, but inside the prison walls he was powerless. Actually, come to think of it- that was probably a good thing... Erik had made some enquiries into the nature of Charles’ mutation and had been impressed to discover that he was a telepath, so clearly if they were both able to use their abilities Charles would undoubtedly come out on top.

Erik had always been very good at bending people to his will- be it through persuasion, intimidation, or pure force- but he had no way of knowing which he would need to use to make Charles surrender. Persuasion had failed, intimidation seemed unlikely, so perhaps it would have to be force after all. Erik had thought about nothing but getting his hands on Charles from the moment he’d seen the man enter the prison- all flushed pink lips and bright blue eyes, with a mop of brown hair that Erik just wanted to grip and use to drag Charles to his knees. The idea of making the man submit by leaving marks on that pale skin of his was undeniably exciting, though Erik tried very hard to hide his smile and cover it with a more menacing expression as he advanced.

“This can go one of two ways, Charles. Either you surrender willingly, and I take you to my cell so we can do this privately, or you continue to resist me, and I drag you outside and fuck you in full view of all the other prisoners. Your choice”.

Charles’ lower lip was trembling, and God was that an appealing expression… Erik moved closer to his prey, closing the distance between him and Charles like he’d done earlier, though this time retaining a certain amount of caution which came in handy when Charles made a move to strike him again.

Erik reacted quickly, blocking Charles’ arm as it was brought down in an attempt to hit Erik; wrenching the ‘weapon’ out of Charles’ hand and using the momentum to spin Charles around and shove him against the wall. Charles was struggling- writhing and squirming in Erik’s grasp as Erik used his body to press Charles flat against the wall- holding both of Charles’ arms firmly to keep him still.

Leaning closer, Erik pressed his face against the exposed skin of Charles’ neck- inhaling his scent- skin soft and sweetened by the shower he’d just taken. He smelled divine, and Erik couldn’t resist trailing the tip of his nose along the line of Charles’ neck before following suit with his mouth.

“Ready to surrender yet, Charles?” Erik murmured, lips brushing at the skin just behind Charles’ ear. There was a small sound in response- something like a noise of protest- and a quick burst of movement as Charles made another attempt to free himself, but Erik held him in place.

Erik could feel his cock grow hard and heavy between his legs, and it was as good a message as any- clearer perhaps than words; a very real display of intent. Shifting himself closer, Erik pressed his crotch firmly against Charles’ ass, eliciting a further noise from Charles that sent shivers of pleasure through Erik’s whole body and caused him to chuckle softly- breath hot against Charles’ neck as he began to whisper to him:

“I’m not kidding, Charles- I will drag you out of here and take you in front of everyone. In a few seconds I’m going to let go, and you will have a decision to make- to come with me, quietly, or to take the hard route. I suggest you choose wisely…”

There was just another time for a further shift of the hips- a very pointed press of Erik’s hard cock against Charles’ ass- and then Erik let go, moving back a couple of paces into the room. Erik remained still for a while, simply watching Charles in expectation with his arms folded, and it seemed like Charles was determined to remain static as well- staying pressed against the wall, not having moved an inch since Erik had left him, though he was certainly breathing hard.

Erik realised pretty quickly that- whilst Charles wasn’t fighting at this particular moment- it didn’t seem like he was just going to give in either, so Erik took the decision from him- stepping forward and seizing Charles under one arm and starting to guide him from the room.

There was a burst of noise as Erik and Charles left the storeroom- a cacophony of whistles and cheers from various inmates as they watched Erik march Charles towards his cell. For the most part Charles was compliant, but when Erik began to steer Charles through the cell door the man made a last attempt for freedom- riling against Erik and trying to get away before Erik grabbed him firmly by the wrists and pulled Charles into the cell- giving Charles one last shove that sent him sprawling to the floor.

“That was pretty stupid, Charles”, Erik said disapprovingly as he reached behind him to drop down a sheet that covered the bars of the cell- giving him and Charles some semblance of privacy. “Though I admire your courage”, he added. In return, Charles only stared up at him hotly from his position leaning back on the floor- his face flushed and somehow still defiant in spite of the way the odds were so clearly stacked against him.

“I’m never going to just give into you- you know that, right?” Charles muttered bitterly, recoiling slightly as Erik began to step towards him.

“I know you think that now, but eighteen months in prison is a long time, and you can’t resist me forever”.

There were no further protests from Charles, he only turned to glare angrily at the wall as Erik grew ever closer. Eventually Erik reached down, seizing Charles on the wrists once more and pulling him to his feet so that the man’s face was inches from his own. He wanted to lean closer and claim Charles’ mouth with his own, but he didn’t feel like getting another kick in the balls for his trouble.

“You know, I ought to punish you for kneeing me in the crotch earlier- I really feel like you should get down on your knees and make it up to me, but perhaps we should save that for another day… Get on the bed, Charles”.

No response from Charles- he still staring at the wall- and Erik was quickly beginning to lose his patience.

“Have it your way, then”, he muttered, pulling Charles over in the direction of the bed and pushing him down harshly onto it on his stomach. There was a further flurry of movement from Charles as he writhed on the mattress but Erik held him in place- pointedly pressing one hand against the back of Charles’ neck as he used his weight to pin Charles’ lower body down and his other hand to begin to push Charles’ shirt up.

Charles’ skin was soft and covered in freckles, and Erik couldn’t resist leaning down to press his mouth to the dimples just above Charles’ ass before moving to trail his tongue along the line of Charles’ spine. Still, Charles wasn’t quite exposed enough for Erik’s liking, so he reached underneath Charles’ torso to unbutton the front of his shirt before removing it from Charles completely. Hmm, still not good enough... Keeping one hand braced against the back of Charles’ neck to ensure he didn’t struggle, Erik lifted off of Charles for a moment so that he could swiftly yank Charles trousers and underwear down in one brisk movement, adjusting slightly in order to slide the garments off in their entirety before settling back down.

It was a glorious sight- Charles’ slender and perfect body laid out under him, skin flush with tension and moving with each laboured breath. Charles wasn’t fighting anymore, which was something, and the lack of resistance gave Erik the opportunity to withdraw and remove his own clothing without fear of reprisal. Still, in the moment when Erik sat back down and his hard cock brushed against Charles’ ass it reignited Charles’ fighting spirit, and he began to squirm again before Erik moved his hand to rest against the back of Charles’ neck once more.

“Calm down, Charles…” Erik murmured, leaning closer to whisper in Charles’ ear. “You’re only making this harder for yourself…” At that, Erik began to trace his member along the line of Charles’ buttocks, causing the smaller man to squirm once more as he let out an uncomfortable moan.

Erik’s teasing continued for a few more moments- testing Charles until he was sure of compliance before withdrawing slightly to reach into the bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lube. In his peripheral vision Erik saw Charles’ eyebrows raise in surprise, which was faintly amusing to Erik.

“I’m not a monster, Charles- I’m not trying to hurt you”, Erik explained, resuming his position and squeezing a small amount of lube into his hand. He reached down and stroked his lubed fingers across Charles’ entrance, causing Charles to let out a further whine in response to the coldness of the liquid as he involuntarily tensed his buttocks.

“You’re going to want to relax, Charles…” Erik said, chuckling softly. He ran his fingers over Charles’ entrance a further few times before eventually beginning to edge a single digit inside, feeling himself grow even harder as Charles tensed in response to the intrusion. Fuck, he was tight, and it was all Erik could do to not just grab his cock and shove it mindlessly inside- to press into that hot narrow space like he’d been thinking about doing for days.

When Erik was satisfied that Charles was at least moderately lubed he removed his fingers- reaching to squeeze more lube into his palm as he began to slick up his cock. Charles was still lying prone beneath him, and he couldn’t resist giving Charles’ ass a quick smack just to make sure he was still paying attention. He was rewarded with a sharp yelp, but other than that Charles remained still. Maybe he had finally surrendered.

Erik leaned over to place the bottle of lube back on the bedside table, and Charles tensed again in response- watching Erik carefully out of the corner of his eye and drawing his arms close to his body defensively. He remained deathly still as Erik leaned back and altered his position- using his knees to nudge Charles’ legs apart and settling in-between them.

By this point Erik could only see the side of Charles’ face, but it was undeniably attractive- the way Charles’ cheeks were tinged with pink, the way his bottom lip was red from where he’d been biting it. Erik leaned closer- staring down at Charles’ face as he gripped his cock and angled it into the correct position. There was a further shift in Charles’ expression- he let out a small gasp and closed his eyes as Erik pressed his cock against Charles’ entrance, and Erik took the opportunity to lean down to steal a quick kiss from Charles’ lips. Of course Charles flinched when it happened- a noise of objection leaving his mouth- but this quickly turned into frantic groan of shock as Erik pushed his member inside slowly and methodically, until it was completely buried.

It was even better than Erik had imagined it would be. Erik remained still leaning over Charles for a moment- limbs trembling slightly with exertion as he adjusted to the feeling of Charles clenching tightly around his cock. It had been years since Erik had been with another man, but it was undeniably worth the wait and he wanted to bask in the feeling for a moment before getting to work.

Eventually Erik began to thrust forward- sliding his member almost all of the way out before pushing inside again, causing Charles to whimper slightly as he gripped the bedsheets in his fists. His face was a picture- redder than ever and tensed with feeling as Erik rocked forward- occasional breathy little gasps escaping his lips in response to Erik varying pace. It was so, so tempting to lean down to claim another kiss, but Erik didn’t want to risk Charles turning his face away so Erik remained where he was- rocking into Charles in earnest.

Before long Erik was teetering on the edge of climax- the feeling of Charles’ hole gripping tight around his cock proving too much in time. When Erik was close he withdrew, conducting his final few thrusts along the line of Charles’ buttocks and eventually shooting his load across Charles’ ass and lower back with a resounding groan. Erik held onto Charles for a few moments longer as his cock finished throbbing, rubbing it along Charles’ come-covered ass; the resultant mess looking very much to Erik like a mark upon his property.

“There, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Erik asked, looking down at Charles possessively. Charles mumbled something that sounded very much like “Fuck off” in return, which only served to make Erik smile.

All things being well, Erik would have at least another year with Charles under his thrall- plenty of time to make the man learn to submit completely.


End file.
